vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-24139803-20140106050656/@comment-24864293-20140106163957
I'm sorry, I never explain the why part. Well, it's because I don't care, but if I have to. I'll just give my thoughts. Delena- Rose said, he's wither the best thing for Elena or the worst. With Enzo in the picture, I think Damon is the worst thing for Elena. Especially with that sire bond. Elena said she valued her humanity, yet she complained when Katherine came back to life. She killed Jesse instead of giving him a chance. I actually agreed with Elena's move there. With or without the sire bond, because Jesse wouldn't stop. however, she tried to defend Damon even when she found out about him killing off innocent Whitmores. Steferine- This would be perfect if it weren't for the fact that it's driving a wedge between her and Nadia. Every step Katherine takes towards Stefan is a step away from her daughter and her redemption. Elena said she let Katherine live so she can find humanity under 500 years of bad behaivior and then seconds later, Nadia shows up. That's called foreshadowing my friends. Nadia is her key to redemption. The only person that was alive back when Katerina was herself instead of this "Katherine facade" Why do you think she fell for Elijah? because like Nadia, Elijah knew Katherine before she bacame a monster who believed her own lies. She wanted to find herself again. With stefan, that cannot happen. Even if Stefan forgave her, that wouldn't redeem her. Especially if it means Katherine has to ignore her daughter to be with Stefan. How is that redemption? It's the same as Damon and Enzo. Even if Enzo forgave him, would that make Damon any less of a horrible person? Beremy- Probably the most stable relationship on this show. However, I'm not sure it'll last much longer. They are suppossed to be hitting some speed bumps. I think they are good together, but now that Bonnie has this new cross to carry, I'm afraid it may be over soon. Tyside (Tyler and Otherside)- Look I'm not trying to be funny here, I'm dead serious. We have Vicki, Alaric, Jenna and Silas on the list. Meradith was written off with Katherine well on the way. I see no problem with adding Tyler to the list. His only connection left is his hatred of Klaus and he's on TO. And on TO, Tyler was tossed into the Garden like nothing. Madia- Probably going to be the most complex relationship on this show. She has a lot in common with his first love Elena i.e. mother issues, being taken away at birth and being a Petrova. She has a lot in common with Vicki i.e. abandonment issues, unknown father, mother going off with boyfriend leaving her behind. She's also a vampire. Matt has made it clear that he wants to keep his life a vampire free zone. It would make for a great storyline if the women he falls in love with is a vampire. He only left MF once and during that time he met Nadia. It could become romantic or it could become a brother/sister bond. If it's the latter, she could become the new vicki and turn into a main character. Useless ships that will probably never happen- Datherine, Klaroline, Forwood, Melena, Katt, Steroline, Bamon.